Talk:Weapon Upgrades
These are true for PC version too, but there is one more factor other than BR. It seems buying the upgrade is limited by how far you are in the storyline as well. For example, they will buy reprocessed metal level weapons after you leave Wyrmskeep. This is also when Reprocessed Metal is unlocked in shops to buy. I also believe the BR level might be higher in PC, but I have no proof of that. :Also regarding buying items in PC, say you need 3x Iron Ore to upgrade, sometime they will only by 1 of the 3 Iron Ore... Sarmu 17:49, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Route vs. Arts My Torgal is on combat route (both times) but ended up with a Gremory Dominus as primary and Halphas Dominus as secondary. I did use his Evocations for some time but I would not say I focused on it. He still learned the Hawkarang WA. - Merthos 18:29, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Yea the route you selected and what it ends up can be complete different, many factor comes in, using mystic arts, or use command with attack with mystic arts, mystic formation and classes will also cause it go mystic way, so chances are torgal shifted slightly from combat to balanced but this is all speculation as with most things for this game... Sarmu 20:45, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Surplus components (PC) It appears that if a character has any surplus components that can be used to upgrade the next weapon e.g. upgrading an Elite's Greatstaff to a Champion's Greatstaff requires only 1 Mystic Skelenyte among other things but a soldier using the Elite's Greatstaff received 2 Mystic Skelenyte when I claimed a guild task reward. Once he had enough components and gold he upgraded to the Champion's Greatstaff which and his next upgrade requires some more Mystic Skelenyte. The surplus Mystic Skelenyte from before was carried over to the next component pool. Amade wossname 18:19, January 4, 2010 (UTC) The +# upgrades I've found all of the upgrades for the PC version, but I don't know how to put them into a table. The normal and Remnant equips are different from the ones that have the "Extremely Rare" description in the info box. * Normal/Remnant equips: +7%/+10%/+13%/+15%/+18%/+20%/+23%/+25%/+30%. * Ancient/Auld/Antique: +5%/+8%/+10%/+13%/+15%/+18%/+20%/+23%/+25%. Final values are truncated/rounded down. The ones for the 360 version seem to be different, judging from several weapons' Discussion pages. Zephyr135 20:29, April 12, 2010 (UTC) User:Seattlebrian/weapon modifiers already knew them but thanks anyway. Just didn't have a good place to put them, which this isn't either. Drake178 05:24, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Weapon change upon refocus Torgal asked and I told him to focus on combat, after a while attacking bases and grinding baize, his weapons are still remaining Naberius. What should I do to make him pull out seere?-- 01:10, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :Changing their focus only changes their upgrade path. It doesn't do anything to their currently equipped items. And he won't change over to Seere; his items wanted list should now reflect upgrading to the Seere Dominus since the Seere and Naberius are the same rank. Zephyr 01:24, July 14, 2012 (UTC) That's weird, in my previous playthrough(fresh game) he somehow automatically got his hands full of seere, I'm sure I didn't give them to him. :Was he equipped with the Naberius at the time? Or still with the Leraje? It's really not that hard to upgrade to the Seere, so it might have happened without much notice. Zephyr 01:53, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps that was the case since I didn't keep BR and didn't grind at all on the last run. So for now I will just have to wait for him to upgrade Naberius to seere dominus? How long will it take if he already got enough components? I guess the waitting time will count based on #battles or #dungeon visits? Or I will upgrade them for him then let him request then-- 02:15, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :Hm~ You're still really new to this, huh? Units perform their upgrades whenever you visit a town. Once he has enough materials and money, he will upgrade during the next visit. So it's really more dependent on how quickly you can get him the materials. Zephyr 02:22, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, lol, i just don't know where to find these kinds of infos. Actually, in the first playthrough i advanced too fast to see the ending so no character ever reached their high level weapon and no one has any S rank combat art (except those who initially start with). It's funny to face the Conqueror rank 1 and I didn't even know what does that rank mean. Thanks anyway.-- 03:45, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't read up on it, mostly because my first game was blind. I just noticed along the way because I poke at my units from time to time. By the way, they will also upgrade their accessories at the same if there's something better to "clone". You can check the Accessory Requests page to see their equip ranks, but only the ones with white (and a few yellow) text in-game can be cloned. The X360 version is a little more flexible (and consequently slightly annoying) because there's no NG+ for stocking up on various one-time materials. :The Rank 1 Conqueror is actually triggered if you managed to nab most to all of the Remnants in the game. His default is surprisingly Rank 3. Zephyr 14:07, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm still having problem with torgal, got all components needed to creat his seere dominus, yet he keeps asking me all the time for "circular albic hide" I look at my inventory and there're 12 CAH, what's wrong with him? And my dual taraichi Emmy never care to ask for nightbloom, what the heck...?-- 16:03, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :Does Torgal himself have the Circular Albic Hide? He needs to have seized the items for himself. It takes a while for Emmy to notice the Nightbloom since her priority for Remnant was dropped for Irina to request it (Irina also can't be in the active lineup). It's also a Speed equip, so all the Power mods from the Tataraichi line will be undone. Zephyr 16:17, July 14, 2012 (UTC) No, but it was same thing for Emmy or Glenys to upgrade their ninja katana to taraichi while they never grabbed anything for themselves, i got 3 taraichis that way(i saved some components from the previous game). I screwed around with club and shield for irina so she didn't even want the nightbloom from han/hin battle spoils, even emmy doesnt care about it...guess i will let hannah have it later then.-- 17:00, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :That's pretty normal. Sometimes they'll upgrade without having much, sometimes they need everything. It might be tied to how long they were inactive. I think there's a 55% chance of them requesting equips when you exit out to the World/City map, so it might take a few more tries before either Emmy or Irina will see it, although Irina normally jumps on the Nightbloom the first chance she gets... If you want to give it Hannah, you'll have to upgrade it at least once since her Crimsonblade is the same rank as the Nightbloom. Zephyr 18:23, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I've been grinding around 7 hours and even killed the fallen with torgal was asking for CAH all the time while irina+emmy completely ignore the nightbloom. I couldn't wait anymore then went to kill some wild qsitis in catacombs to get torgal some CAH and just right after that he upgraded all his weapons to seere dominus.-- 17:01, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :That amuses me for some reason. Also lets me know that the tweak can screw around with their upgrade paths enough that they can ignore Remnants... As for Torgal, I forgot that the whole upgrade sequence is likely closer to this: enter city, enter a city area, exit out of city area, upgrade should have occurred. That's if he has the necessary materials. Kinda just noticed something. You need magazine drops for upgrading to the Seere Dominus, while going from Ninja Katana to Tataraichi doesn't. Units usually don't get "find" the magazine drops on their own, while they can obtain the other types of materials on their own over time. Could be part of the reason why you had to crack a few Albic Qsiti skulls. Lucky for you, exiting out to the City Map from the Catacombs likely also triggers a little check for equipment upgrades. Zephyr 19:58, July 15, 2012 (UTC) From what i'm experiencing, simply enter or exit a city won't trigger request...not sure about upgrade yet, at least there's a condition as having fought 2 battles with the characters who request in active party during those 2 fights. Other way to say it, if we want a character to request something, gotta put him in active party and battle twice, save , exit the dungeon to have a chance for him to request the stuff.Reload if he doesn't make the request-- 01:24, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :Requests require the unit to be active and have fought recently. So it's perfectly normal for them to not request anything just from entering/exiting a city. You also only need 1 battle, although the chance increases if you fight 2+ battles. Exiting to the World Map is enough to trigger the request. No need to enter a City. Actually, any unit that hasn't seen battle will not say anything. Not even for learning new Skills and changing their equip focus. Zephyr (talk) 01:36, July 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure it's about chance for request after 1 battle or I was that unlucky, but i never had one. Characters only start to request if I had them fight 2 battles. This is quite easy to notice when i'm doing consecutively a series of one battle quests such as for love the bell tolls/singing birds/after a working day/the losing game ..etc..But yea you're right, I editted what I wrote above, just exit to world map or city map is enough, no need to enter a new town-- 01:44, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :Hm, never mind. It's exactly 2 battles that offers a 90% chance (had 4 units lined up for different requests, only 3 requested) that they'll request equips. I likely didn't notice because I was always tracking so many units (about 50 at one point) at a time that had different counters going for them, along with a bunch of them wanting the same things and chirping about everything. I think I was outfitting them formally for a bunch of damage tests at the time... After further testing, it takes 1 battle for the Skill/Focus question (100%), 4 battles for them to say something about wanting materials (55%) and 8 for wanting practice/training (35%). Zephyr (talk) 02:24, July 20, 2012 (UTC) May I suggest you to write these infos down somewhere? in FAQs perhaps? I wonder if the moment characters ask for materials signify anything or just FYI? Or at that moment do they also start to collect their required materials which already exist in inventory and then ask for stuff out of their reach? And also I note that if there're several characters who want to request the same equipment, even if there are more than one in disposal then only one guy will ask for it. Like i had baulson, blocter,gaou making queue for executioner, and got 6 axes in inventory but only one of them will ask at time, reload the game may change the requester but still only 1 person will ask you. Same thing happenned when faye, jorgen, david, gabriel take turn to ask for soulshield.-- 02:50, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :The request thing is on the new Equipment Requests page. Them asking about materials is just a reminder on the PC. For the X360, they're hinting at what they're trying to upgrade to because they don't display what materials they need/want. :The bit about then requesting the same items? That was probably why I didn't notice. A bunch of units were trying to request the same weapons and you can only give out one copy at a time. And they'll always go for the best one (strengthened, and likely whichever has the most EXP attached to it). Zephyr (talk) 03:32, July 20, 2012 (UTC)